Tangram Tanz der Schatten
by Schindluder
Summary: AC 197 - Wie beginnt man zu leben, wenn plötzlich nicht mehr das gilt, was man von klein auf gelehrt wurde? Trowa muss genau das lernen. Aber er bekommt Hilfe dabei, auch wenn die ihn über verschlungene, aber doch naheliegendste Wege erreicht.
1. Letzte Vorstellung

**Tangram – Tanz der Schatten**

A/N: Die Geschichte ist nach Endless Waltz angesetzt. Episode Zero habe ich berücksichtigt, aber das spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle, da es sich um eine GenFic handelt.

Was den Namen des Direktors angeht, hatte ich auf einer Seite gelesen, er wäre angeblich genau so in einem Interview gefallen. Das Interview selbst habe ich nicht gefunden, aber da mir Hawthorne passend erscheint, habe ich ihn dreisterweise so übernommen.

Die Legende des Drachen Yu ist eine von vielen Versionen, wie das Tangram-Spiel entstanden ist.  
Ich habe den englischen Text nur übersetzt und etwas ausgearbeitet. Das Original kann man hier nachlesen: /tangramagicus/Tangram_

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir, weil ich überhaupt keinen Platz für die ganzen Mechas hätte... Okay, weil jemand anderes (Sotsu, Sunrise, etc.) vor mir die Idee dazu hatte und sich die Rechte daran gesichert hat.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Letzte Vorstellung**

.....~ * ~.....

_... Eine Legende besagt, dass einst vor Tausenden und Abertausenden von Jahren der große Drache Yu friedlich unter den Menschen lebte. Er ehrte und schätzte die Erdenwesen sehr, denn er selbst war ein Wesen des Yang, ein friedfertiger Geselle, der immer bereit war, den Menschen in ihrer Not beizustehen, sobald sie ihn brauchten.  
__Dies erzürnte jedoch den Gott des Donners, der eifersüchtig auf die Ehrerbietung war, die die Menschen Yu darbrachten ..._

.....~ * ~.....

_**Oktober, AC 197**_

Früher als sonst war der Winter in diesem Jahr eingebrochen. Die Blätter an den Bäumen waren noch nicht alle herabgefallen und trugen noch die leuchtenden Farben des Herbstes, als sie schon vom frischen Weiß des fallenden Schnees zugedeckt wurden.

Trowa hatte eine Plane des Zirkuszeltes zur Seite geschoben und sah hinaus auf den großen, freien Platz, auf dem sie dieses Mal ihre Manege aufgebaut hatten.  
Die winzigen Eiskristalle knisterten leise während sie langsam aber stetig den Boden um die Zelte und Wagen mit einem kalten Teppich bedeckten. Sämtliche Geräusche wurden gedämpft. Die Autos auf den Straßen, die Menschen, die in den Eingang des Zirkus strömten und selbst die Tiere in den mobilen Stallungen, die ungeduldig mit den Hufen auf dem Boden scharrten und wiehernd ihren Atem in weißen Wölkchen in die kalte Luft des Stalls bliesen - alles drang nur noch wie durch einen dicken, wattigen Schleier zu ihm durch.

Catherine trat neben Trowa. Sie trug noch immer ihr paillettenbesetztes Kostüm und hatte sich eine wärmende Wolljacke um die Schultern gelegt. Ihre Arme hielt sie vor der Brust verschränkt, als wolle sie sich vor der Kälte schützen, die durch die halboffene Plane in den Vorraum drang.  
"Es sieht so aus, als kämen wir dieses Jahr nur knapp ins Winterquartier." Catherine reckte sich und sah über Trowas Schulter hinweg nach draußen. Sie schien sich über den Schnee zu freuen und blickte ihren Nebenmann in dem Clownskostüm erwartungsvoll an, als erhoffe sie sich die gleiche Begeisterung von ihm. "Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn die Saison früher endet, dann haben wir alle mehr Zeit für uns."

Trowa wich den fragenden Blicken der jungen Frau aus. Er ließ die angehobene Zeltplane sinken und wandte sich dem Artisteneingang zur Manege hin zu. Die letzte Nummer ging dem Ende zu und das Publikum klatschte bereits Beifall.  
"Zeit", murmelte Trowa, "die werde ich jetzt wohl haben."  
"Kannst du damit etwa nichts anfangen?", zog Catherine Trowa auf. "Was willst du dann in den nächsten sechs Monaten tun?"  
Nachdenklich zog Trowa die Stirn kraus. Freizeit war nichts neues. Was neu war, war sie zu nutzen.  
"Dann sollte ich mir wohl ein Hobby suchen?!" Trowa lächelte schief und Catherine quittierte den scheinbaren Scherz mit einem herzlichen Lachen.

Mit einem Tusch des Orchesters wurde die Show beendet und die Kapelle spielte für das Ende der Vorstellung auf.  
"Komm, das Finale beginnt gleich", Catherine warf ihre Jacke über einen Barren, hakte sich bei Trowa unter und marschierte mit ihm Richtung Manegeneingang, vor dem sich bereits die anderen Artisten für den Abschied vom Publikum versammelt hatten.  
Ein letztes Mal hörten sie für dieses Jahr die Schlussworte des Direktors und genossen den anerkennenden Applaus der Zuschauer - der Lohn ihrer monatelangen Arbeit.  
Trotzdem spürte Trowa, dass es dieses Mal ein anderes Ende war. Und mit dem gleichen Gefühl ging er nach der Vorstellung zu seinem Wagen.

Es hatte mittlerweile wieder aufgehört zu schneien und von dem weißen, kalten Teppich, der noch vor einer Stunde die Zeltstadt mit ihren bunten Planen in eine Szene wie aus einer Schneekugel verwandelt hatte, war nun nicht viel mehr übrig geblieben als wässrige Pfützen, in denen sich die Lichter der großen Manege spiegelten.  
Und dazwischen lagen sie. Sobald die bunten Lichter erloschen, erwachten sie zum Leben.

Die Musik und das Feuerwerk des Finales, das den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel über dem Hauptzelt in ein farbenfrohes Meer aus zerplatzenden Lichtern getaucht hatte, hatte sie nicht vertreiben können, jene gestaltenlosen Geister, die alles schluckten, was ihnen zu nahe kam. Bewegungslos lauerten sie in den Schatten und warteten still, bis man einen unbedachten Schritt in ihre Richtung tat.  
Und dann schlugen sie zu.  
Sie streckten ihre langen Finger aus dem Schwarz hervor, sie krallten sich fest und krochen an einem hoch. Die Verzweifelten verhärmten und die, die sich an der Hoffnung festklammerten, verstummten.

Es waren die gleichen Schatten, die ihn geformt hatten und die ihn nun auf Schritt und Tritt begleiteten, wohin er auch ging.  
Sein automatisiertes Denken und Handeln schien noch immer fest dort verankert zu sein, so dass er gezwungen war, sich solch banalen Dingen stellen zu müssen, wie der Frage, was er nun mit seiner freien Zeit anfangen sollte.

**TBC**


	2. Pas de Deux

**Kapitel 2: Pas de Deux**

.....~ * ~.....

_... Eines Tages zerschlug der Donnergott voller Wut den Himmel, welcher in sieben Stücken, schwarz wie Kohle, zur Erde fiel und alles unter sich begrub.  
__Von den schwarzen Trümmern bedeckt, verschwand das Licht von der Erde und mit ihm alles Leben ..._

.....~ * ~.....

**_November, AC 197_**

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten schmolzen dahin, dank der Arbeit, die es alle kostete, mit dem Zirkus ins Winterquartier zu ziehen. Von der von Catherine prophezeiten Freizeit war noch nichts zu spüren.  
Das große Zelt war abgeschlagen, doch die Tiere, die in einer angemieteten Stallung untergebracht waren, mussten genauso verpflegt werden wie während des normalen Zirkusbetriebs. Und auch das Training der Artisten ging in einer nahegelegenen Halle weiter wie zuvor.  
Einzige Abwechslung bot die lebende Krippe, die auf dem Rathausplatz der Stadt aufgebaut war, in der sie für den Winter gastierten, und für die der Zirkus ein paar seiner Tiere zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Es war spät am Nachmittag. Dicke Wolkenberge schoben sich vor den sich verdunkelnden Winterhimmel und es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Die eisigen Flocken fielen dicht an dicht und beschleunigten die Geschäftigkeit der Leute, die aus einem Laden in den nächsten eilten, um Vorräte und Geschenke für die kommenden Feiertage anzuhäufen.  
Catherine und Trowa hatten Mühe, sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmengen zu bahnen, die die Einkaufsstraßen rund um den Marktplatz bevölkerten.

Vor einem vollbesetzten Café hielt Catherine an. Den Leuten, die aus dem Café kamen oder hinein wollten, trotzend, klammerte sie sich an Trowas Arm fest. Ihre violette Mütze saß schief auf ihrem Kopf und mit ihrer freien Hand begann Catherine in den tiefen Taschen ihres langen Mantels nach etwas zu suchen.  
"Irgendetwas, das wärmer ist, als meine Finger", rief Catherine Trowa gegen den Lärm der Leute zu und drückte ihrem Gegenüber ein paar Münzen in die Hand. Sie hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da verschwand sie auch schon wieder in dem sich vorüber schiebenden Strom aus Tütenschleppenden Menschen, die die junge Frau mit sich rissen. Bald war Catherines violette Mütze zwischen den Jacken und Taschen der einkaufenden Meute untergetaucht.

Die beiden Getränkebecher in seinen Händen balancierend näherte sich Trowa schließlich dem Rathausplatz. Schon von Weitem erkannte er Catherine, die bemerkenswert still in der Hektik, die um sie herum herrschte, gegen das Geländer vor der Krippe gelehnt dastand und skeptisch die Szene vor sich betrachtete.  
In der Krippe war alles vorhanden. Die heilige Familie aus lebensgroßen Puppen, die von Hirten und Engeln eingerahmt, im Stroh um die kleine Futterkrippe saß, in der das Christuskind lag. Und auch die lebenden Zirkustiere, die zwischen den Puppen geschäftig im Streu scharrten, fügten sich ordentlich in das Bild ein. Eigentlich.

Ohne Aufzublicken nahm Catherine den Plastikbecher von Trowa entgegen, der neben sie trat und sich ebenfalls gegen das Geländer lehnte. Sie pustete vorsichtig in das nach Zimt riechende, heiße Getränk, bevor sie einen Schluck davon nahm und den Becher auf der Brüstung vor sich absetzte.  
"Denkst du, es fällt auf?" Catherine hatte ihre Blicke noch immer der hellerleuchteten Krippe zugewandt.  
"Was?", erklang Trowas ruhige Stimme an ihrer Seite. "Das Lama neben dem Esel?"  
Catherine nickte wie in Zeitlupe.  
Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kennst du einen Zirkus, der einen Ochsen hat? Und der Löwe hätte den Esel gefressen..."  
Der dunkelrote Punsch in Catherines Becher schwappte gefährlich nahe gen Becherrand, als sie zu lachen begann. Sie sah hinüber zu Trowa, der wohl nicht ganz das erfassen konnte, was er da selbst gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Mimik wirkte etwas zwiegespalten, so als überlege er, was die junge Frau so erheitert hatte und als wolle er gleichzeitig selbst lachen.  
Trowa hatte einen wundervollen Humor, dachte Catherine, nur wusste er ihn offensichtlich nicht zu schätzen. Etwas, das ihr schon öfter Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte.

Catherine schloss ihre Hände fester um den Becher und genoss die Wärme, die von dem Trinkgefäß durch ihre Handschuhe in ihre ausgekühlten Finger überging. Still beobachtete sie die Schneeflocken, die in ihren Becher fielen und kaum, dass sie das heiße Getränk erreicht hatten, schmolzen.  
"Du gibst nicht gerne etwas von dir preis. Etwas mehr als das, was du bisher für nötig gehalten hast, meine ich..."  
Trowas erstaunte Blicke trafen kurz auf Catherines. Mit dem plötzlichen Umschwenken auf dieses Thema hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was sollte er jetzt antworten? Sollte er überhaupt etwas antworten? Catherines Satz hatte nicht wie eine Frage geklungen. Trowa schloss seinen Mund wieder und überließ es aus reiner Gewohnheit, Catherine reden zu lassen.  
"Du bist so versessen darauf, auf andere achtzugeben, dass du dich selbst vergisst." Catherines Stimme wankte für einen Moment als sammele sie allen Mut, um dann das auszusprechen, was sie nicht erst seit heute zu beschäftigen schien.  
"Was hält dich denn davon ab, mal ehrlich zu sein. Du bist nicht fair denen gegenüber, die wirklich den Trowa kennen lernen wollen, den es ja irgendwo geben muss. Ohne Maske und Schminke. Die Farbe wischst du dir zwar nach jedem Auftritt aus dem Gesicht, aber die Maske nimmst du trotzdem nicht ab."  
Trowa hört nicht nur Catherines Worte, sondern spürte sie. Ihre Augen hatten ihn fest in ihrem Blick gehalten, ohne auch nur einmal von ihm abgelassen zu haben. Ganz so, als hätte sie Angst davor, einen der Momente zu verpassen, wenn er den Trowa zeigte, den er verbarg.

"Du kannst andere nicht davor bewahren, ihre eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen", begann Catherine nach einer Weile leise. "Und niemand kann dich davor schützen, verletzt zu werden. So ist das nunmal, wenn man mit anderen Menschen zu tun hat."  
Der Eifer, mit dem Catherine eben noch gesprochen hatte, war gewichen, ihr Tonfall war milder geworden und Trowas nachdenklich in Falten gelegte Stirn glättete sich wieder etwas. Am liebsten hätte er die junge Frau unterbrochen und ihr gesagt, dass genau das sein Problem sei. Er müsse doch selbst erst einmal wissen, wer er war, nein, nicht unbedingt, wie sein richtiger Name sei, aber er wollte ja lernen und diese Erfahrungen machen - doch dafür brauchte er zuerst einmal einen Ansatz, selbst wenn es in winziger war. Alles war besser, als wieder mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert zu werden, die anderen selbstverständlich erschienen.

Trowa drehte seinen halbvollen Becher in seinen Händen hin und her und sah den Bewegungen in seinem Getränk zu. Er blickte erst auf, als er merkte, wie Catherine sich von dem Geländer abstieß und noch einen kleinen Augenblick einfach nur dastand und ihn ansah.  
Der Schnee fiel auf ihren Mantel und ihre Mütze. Winzige Flocken verfingen sich in ihren gelockten Haaren und schmolzen zu kleinen glitzernden Perlen. Catherine hob den Arm und machte eine Handbewegung in Trowas Richtung, als wolle sie ihn verscheuchen.  
"Mach dich auf den Weg. Es muss ja nichts schlimmes sein, was du findest, aber kümmer dich um dich selbst. Und wenn der eine Weg zu Ende ist, dann suchst du dir einen neuen."  
Catherines Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben. Sie nickte kurz, als hätte sie damit eine für Trowa unhörbare Frage bestätigt und dann ging sie.  
Alles, was von ihr zurück blieb, war eine schneefreie Stelle auf dem Geländer, wo ihre warme Tasse das kalte Weiß weggeschmolzen hatte.

Trowa sah auf die wässrige Stelle, die Catherines Becher im Schnee hinterlassen hatte.  
Er hatte Catherine verärgert, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, womit. Doch wie sollte er ihr klarmachen, dass er, um etwas von sich preiszugeben, erst einmal etwas über sich selbst wissen musste?! Das, von dem er gelernt hatte, dass es richtig sein sollte, stimmte nicht. Stimmte nicht mehr.  
Die nachdenklichen Blicke des jungen Mannes wandten sich zum Himmel. Die dicken Schneewolken waren an einigen Stellen aufgebrochen und man konnte darin winzige, weiße Lichter am nachtschwarzen Himmel funkeln sehen.  
Eines der Lichter fiel nun in einem weiten Bogen hinab. Aber es erschienen keine Abfangraketen, um es zu zerstören, ehe es die Erde erreicht hatte. Friedlich zog das Licht seine Bahn am Himmel entlang und verglühte schließlich in der Atmosphäre; völlig ungestört und ohne dass eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion die erwartungsvolle Festtagsstimmung zerriss.  
Es waren nicht mehr die schweren Gefechtsfeuer, die den Nachthimmel zum Leuchten brachten. Es waren Sterne, die eine dichte Wolkenwand nun wieder verdeckte. Und anstelle eines Aschenregens ging bald wieder Schnee auf die Stadt hinab. Etwas vollkommen normales, an das er sich dennoch nach den vergangenen Jahren, die vom Krieg diktiert worden waren, erst wieder gewöhnen musste.

Catherine hatte Recht, musste sich Trowa eingestehen. Jeder musste seine Erfahrungen machen, unabhängig davon, wer man war. In der Gegenwart spielte das keine Rolle mehr.  
Die Zukunft wurde auf den Schatten errichtet, die die Vergangenheit hinterlassen hatte. Und jedes neue Strahlen warf auch wieder Schatten; vor sich und auch hinter sich. Die Kunst lag darin, zu verstehen, was einem nicht erspart bleiben würde und daraus zu lernen, wie man es sinnvoll umsetzte. Das durfte er niemandem vorenthalten - am wenigsten aber sich selbst.

**TBC**


	3. Die Sieben Teile des Himmels

**Kapitel 3: Die sieben Teile des Himmels**

.....~ * ~.....

_... Wehmütig dachte der einsame Yu an die vergangenen Jahrhunderte voller Freude und Sorglosigkeit zurück und hatte Mitleid mit der Erde und all ihrer Bewohner.  
__Yu nahm die sieben schwarzen Teile des zerbrochenen Himmels und begann damit, alle verschwundenen Dinge auf Erden Stück für Stück nachzubilden ..._

.....~ * ~.....

**_Dezember, AC 197_**

Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versuchte Trowa Catherine an ihrem Wohnwagen abzupassen. Erfolglos. Nicht einmal beim Training traf er sie an.  
Nach drei Wochen war sich Trowa sicher, dass Catherine ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Er versuchte die Vorstellung, Catherine bei ihrem letzten Gespräch so verärgert zu haben, dass sie ihn jetzt mied, beiseite zu schieben, obwohl er ihr gerne von seinen eigenen Gedanken dazu erzählt hätte. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich Trowa wieder ganz auf das Training.

Und dann stand sie plötzlich vor ihm, bunte Stoffe türmten sich auf ihren ausgestreckten Armen und ihr Lächeln, das sie Trowa zuwarf, ließ nichts mehr vom Ausgang ihres letzten Treffens erahnen.  
"Kommst du bitte mit?", wandte sie sich lächelnd an Trowa, der mit einigen anderen Artisten einfache Jonglierübungen geprobt hatte.  
Trowa legte die Bälle und Keulen zur Seite und zog sich seine Jacke über. Er nahm Catherine ein paar der bunten Bündel ab und folgte der jungen Frau dann durch die Halle nach draußen.

"Hast du dir schon eine Beschäftigung gesucht?", erkundigte sich Catherine interessiert, während sie die Gassen der dicht zusammenstehenden Wohnwagen entlang gingen.  
"Bis auf das Training?" Trowa stockte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Nein", gab er ehrlich zu.  
Catherines Lächeln blieb unverändert. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."  
"Na ja, ich habe über das-", begann Trowa, doch Catherine unterbrach ihn wieder, ehe er ihr erklären konnte, dass er sich nicht einfach vor dem gedrückt hatte, was sie ihm vor ein paar Wochen noch vorgeworfen hatte, sondern sich sehr wohl Gedanken gemacht und es durchgespielt hatte, bis er endlich das zusammen hatte, was er Catherine damals nicht gesagt hatte.  
"Macht doch nichts", antwortete Catherine beschwichtigend. "Mir ist es nur recht, wenn du sonst noch nichts vorhast."  
"Und wieso?", wollte Trowa verblüfft wissen. Er blieb stehen, als Catherine vor dem Wohnwagen einer der Artistinnen anhielt, und sah die junge Frau vor sich verwundert an.  
"Weil du dann genug Zeit hast. Die werden wir nämlich brauchen", gab Catherine geheimnisvoll zurück. "Zum Üben."  
"Was werden wir denn üben?", wollte Trowa überrumpelt wissen.  
"Etwas vollkommen neues. Eine Akrobatiknummer. Ich habe schon so ziemlich alles ausgearbeitet. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten."  
Catherine plauderte nun wie ein Wasserfall und Trowa sah sich mal wieder in der Position des geduldigen Zuhörers. Amüsiert lauschte er der jungen Frau, die ihre Erzählung wohl am liebsten auch noch gestenreich untermalt hätte, wäre da nicht das große vielfarbige Stoffbündel auf ihren Armen gewesen, das bereits bedrohlich hin und her schwankte.

"Und Hawthorne ist auch schon eingeweiht", redete Catherine ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. "Er hat sogar zugestimmt, obwohl er die Idee zuerst wahnwitzig fand, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen. Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung."  
Gespannt sah Trowa sein Gegenüber an und wartete auf die Auflösung.  
"Hawthorne will, dass wir die Nummer bis Saisonende durchziehen, wenn wir sie sie bekommen", fuhr Catherine nach einer Pause fort. "Ohne, dass einer zwischendurch einfach so verschwindet." Sie sah Trowa eindringlich an, der prompt lachen musste.  
"Keine Sorge, das werde ich sicher nicht." Trowa gab Catherine, die ihm auffordernd die Arme entgegen streckte, die Stoffe zurück, die er getragen hatte.  
Catherine stieg die wenigen Stufen zur Tür des Wohnwagens empor. Oben drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Trowa um und lächelte zuversichtlich. "Was hältst du von einer Nummer, bei der du mehr bist, als nur das Ziel beim Messerwerfen oder ein Clown? Machst du mit?"  
Trowa nickte nach einer Weile zustimmend. "Was bleibt mir denn sonst übrig. Bei der Suche nach Hobbies war ich bis jetzt erfolglos."  
Catherine lachte hell auf. "Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, auch wenn ich dir jetzt noch nicht mehr erzählen kann, aber du wirst es noch verstehen", verabschiedete sie sich von Trowa, ehe sie an die Tür des Wohnwagens klopfte.

Nachdenklich ging Trowa wieder zurück zur Halle, in der alle noch am Proben waren. Er sammelte die Keulen und Bälle ein, mit denen er geübt hatte und verstaute sie in einer Kiste.  
Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was Catherines Plan war, wenn es sie so viel Zeit gekostet hatte, dass sie so lange vom Erdboden verschwunden war, aber jetzt musste er sich wohl oder übel gedulden, bis die junge Frau mit der Sprache herausrückte. Und noch nie zuvor war ihm das schwerer gefallen als jetzt.

**_Januar, AC 198_**

"Okay, wir haben vier Monate Zeit, alles einzustudieren", Catherine stand mit in die Seite gestützten Händen vor Trowa und dem Rest der Akrobaten und gab eine Anweisung nach der anderen. "Bis dann muss die Nummer perfekt sitzen, damit wir die letzten vier Wochen haben, um alles mit Requisiten in der Manege zu proben. Das heißt, dass wir jeden Tag mindestens neun Stunden üben müssen. Immerhin ist nicht nur die Choreografie neu, sondern dazu gehören auch noch neue Geräte und ein völlig umgestaltetes Bühnenbild."  
Die Artisten folgten Catherines Hand, die auf ein Stahlgestänge zeigte, das sich hoch über ihre Köpfe spannte. Die beiden Seiten- und Vorderteile verband ein halbrundes Querteil miteinander, das wie eine Vorhangschiene wirkte und laut Catherine das Wichtigste bei der neuen Show werden sollte.  
Trowa stand sprachlos vor den imposanten Aufbauten, bei deren Errichtung er den Arbeitern geholfen hatte. Das alles von unten zu sehen, war einzigartig. Catherine hatte nicht untertrieben, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass die neue Nummer aufwändig werden würde, und jetzt hatte Trowa auch eine Ahnung davon, warum Hawthorne die Idee zuerst für wahnsinnig gehalten hatte.  
Die Halle, die als Ersatz für die Wintermonate diente, war zwar um einiges kleiner als die Manege, aber selbst in der Zirkusarena musste dieser Stahlbau beeindruckend wirken.  
Und außer Catherine wusste noch niemand etwas damit anzufangen und den Unterhaltungen um ihn herum zu urteilen, war Trowa nicht der einzige, der sich fragte, warum Catherine ein solches Geheimnis darum machte.

"Einfach nicht beachten. Das brauchen wir vorerst nicht. Das ist jetzt nur dazu da, um den Platz abzuschätzen, den wir brauchen werden. Außerdem fehlt da noch ein Teil." Catherine war neben Trowa getreten und seinen skeptischen Blicken Richtung Stahlaufbau gefolgt. Sie lächelte Trowa herzlich an. "Ich habe dich ja vorgewarnt, was die neue Nummer angeht."  
"Da hatte ich aber nicht mit so etwas gerechnet", entgegnete Trowa, dem vor Verblüffung die Worte fehlten. Aber schon bald wich seine Skepsis der Neugier. Selbst wenn von dem, was sie da sahen, bisher nichts einen Sinn machte, Catherine hatte darum gekämpft, die Nummer zu bekommen, da musste sie sich auch etwas dabei gedacht haben.  
"Ich schätze, das wird interessant", murmelte Trowa und erntete dafür ein zustimmendes Nicken von Catherine.  
"Das wird es", bestätigte Catherine selbstsicher. Dass ihr Plan, ohne großartig bekannt zu sein, dennoch nicht auf Ablehnung traf, ermutigte sie. Trowa war begeistert und schien so langsam zu begreifen, dass etwas anderes, neues von ihm verlangt wurde. Und das war schon der halbe Lohn.

**_März, AC 198_**

Die Proben waren langwierig und kräftezehrend. Catherine hatte die unterschiedlichen Rollen auf die verschiedenen Artisten aufgeteilt und noch wirkte alles etwas unkoordiniert, aber schon bald hoben sich die ersten kleinen Erfolge ab, je besser die Grundposen saßen.

Zwischen Purzelbaum- und Radschlagenden Kindern und Luftakrobaten, die an bis zum Boden reichenden Stoffbahnen hoch über ihnen durch die Luft schwangen, studierten Trowa und Catherine eine Bodenakrobatiknummer ein, deren verschiedene Posen die junge Frau nach Tieren und Menschen benannt hatte. Bei einigen gab Trowa Catherine lediglich Hilfestellung und stützte sie, während sie ihren Körper bog oder Sprünge vollführte, aber die meisten banden ihn vollkommen in die Nummer ein und Trowa war ein Teil davon.  
Nicht alles klappte auf Anhieb. Die Hebefiguren waren für Trowa, der die meiste Zeit als Clown und lebendes Ziel beim Messerwerfen aufgetreten war, unbekanntes Gebiet und brauchten viel Energie. Aber Catherine gab nie auf, Trowa zum Weitermachen zu ermutigen, und hatte Erfolg damit. Trowas Ehrgeiz war angestachelt, aufgeben würde er sicher nicht.

In einer Pause saßen Catherine und Trowa abseits und beobachteten die noch probenden Artisten.  
Trowa lockerte seine ermüdeten und verspannten Beine und Arme und Catherine hatte sich ein Handtuch genommen und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab. Sie atmete schwer aus, nahm ihre Wasserflasche und trank sie zur Hälfte leer.  
Mittlerweile hatten nicht nur die Akrobaten ihre Posen geübt, sondern auch die Arbeiter, die sonst rein für die Errichtung des Zeltes zuständig waren, das Stahlgerüst einige Male ab und wieder aufgebaut und dabei jedes Mal die Zeit gemessen.  
Catherine hatte mehrmals betont, dass es wichtig sei, dass der Aufbau reibungslos ablief, damit er bei der richtigen Aufführung nicht zu viel Zeit beanspruchte.  
Hawthorne hielt sich noch immer bedeckt darüber, wann ihre Nummer in der nächsten Saison laufen sollte, ob es nur einmalig sein würde oder jeden Abend, und Catherine schien sich deswegen zu sorgen. Mehr noch, als wegen den Rückschlägen, die sie während den Proben einstecken mussten. Nicht alles funktionierte auf Anhieb so, wie es sollte, aber jeder war mit Feuereifer bei der Sache, so dass nach einer Weile fast alles reibungslos ablief.

Interessiert sah Trowa den Luftakrobaten zu, die an den unter der Stahlkuppel befestigten Stoffbahnen und Trapezen von einer Seite zur anderen schwangen und einen Salto nach dem anderen schlugen.  
"Kennst du die Legende des Drachen Yu?", fragte Catherine unvermittelt in ihr beider Schweigen hinein.  
Trowa schüttelte den Kopf.  
Catherine nickte zu den Akrobaten hin. "Das ist sie."  
Trowa sah den sich kunstvoll biegenden Artisten zu. "Um was geht es in der Legende?", hakte er nach einer Weile nach.  
"Um einen Drachen, der sich mit den Menschen angefreundet hatte und die ihm dann von einem eifersüchtigen Gott wieder genommen wurden." Catherine hielt inne als überlege sie. "Nur ihre Schatten konnte Yu retten."  
"Das hört sich nicht nach einer Legende an." Trowa hatte unbewusst das ausgesprochen, was Catherine dachte.  
Stumm nickte die junge Frau. Es war ihre Geschichte, ihrer aller Geschichte.

Trowas Gedanken schweiften einen Moment in die Vergangenheit ab. Aber er dachte auch an Hawthorne und Catherines Sorgen wegen dessen Schweigen, was das endgültige Okay für die Aufführung anging. "Wie endet die Legende?"  
Catherine atmete tief aus. "Der Gott hat Mitleid mit Yu und den Schatten und gibt ihnen ihre Körper zurück."  
"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Trowa knapp und lächelte Catherine erleichtert an. Er stand auf, streckte Catherine eine Hand hin und half der jungen Frau auf die Beine. "Das schaffen wir auch", versicherte er ihr.  
Catherines Gesicht erhellte sich bei Trowas hoffnungsvollen Worten. Er meinte es ernst.

**TBC**


	4. Tanz der Schatten

**Kapitel 4: Tanz der Schatten**

.....~ * ~.....

_... Die verschwundenen Tiere, die unzähligen Pflanzen und auch die Menschen, die ihm stets wohlgesonnen waren, erschuf Yu neu. Allem gab er eine Form. Ganz so, wie es in seiner Erinnerung verblieben war.  
__Doch jedes Mal, wenn Yu eine Form vollendet hatte, entfloh dieser ein Schatten, der nun rastlos über die verödete Erde wandelte und lautstark sein Schicksal beweinte ..._

.....~ * ~.....

_**April, AC 198**_

Im Zirkuszelt war es noch kalt. Trotz des Frühlings waren die Temperaturen am frühen Morgen noch immer frisch und die Artisten, die sich in der Manege versammelt hatten, froren. Doch niemand wollte sich das am gestrigen Abend von Catherine angekündigte besondere Training entgehen lassen.  
Das Stahlgerüst ragte bis in die Hälfte der Manege hinein und seine Mitte spannte sich wie ein Torbogen über den freien Platz. Im schummrigen Zwielicht des Zeltes wirkte der Stahl matt. Es war das erste Mal, dass das Gerüst an seinem vorgesehenen Platz stand.

"Bereit?" Catherine, die kurze Zeit später die Manege betrat, ließ den weißen Stoffballen, den sie mit Elena, der Schlangenfrau, hinein getragen hatte, neben dem aufgebauten Stahlgerüst zu Boden fallen. Gleich darauf kamen vier der Arbeiter, nahmen den Stoff, breiteten ihn glatt aus und ordneten die Ösen, die am oberen Rand befestigt waren. Während zwei der Arbeiter sich auf das Gerüst schwangen, rafften die beiden anderen den Stoff wieder zusammen. Der Dritte kletterte das Seitenteil zur Hälfte hinauf und wartete, bis ihm der vierte von unten aus den Stoff in der richtigen Reihenfolge nach oben reichte.

"Ab heute üben wir die Nummer so, wie sie in vier Wochen aufgeführt werden wird", erklärte die junge Frau den versammelten Akrobaten, die ihr gebannt lauschten.  
Catherine deutete auf den Stoff und dann auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Arena, von wo ihr jemand aus dem Schatten über dem Zuschauereingang heraus zuwinkte. "Das heißt, heute wird mit Musik, Lichteffekten und Hintergrundgeräuschen trainiert."  
In den linken und rechten unteren Ecken der Manege flammten je ein Spot hell auf. Sie wurden etwas hin und hergeschwenkt, bis sie von unten die Mitte des Stahlbogens anstrahlten.  
Als die Spots fertig ausgerichtet waren, nahm Catherine den Stoff, der nun wie ein Vorhang am Gerüst hing und zog ihn über die gesamte Breite zu. Er wirkte nun wie eine Wand, die die Manege völlig von den Zuschauerreihen abtrennte. Nur der rückwärtige Eingang zur Manege blieb frei.  
Ein paar der anwesenden Artisten betrachteten sich den Vorhang skeptisch.  
"Und wo treten wir auf?", sprach einer die Frage aus, die alle anderen beschäftigte.  
"In der Manege. Wie immer", antwortete Catherine, als sei das das normalste, was der Zirkus je erlebt hatte.  
"Von den Zuschauern aus gesehen, liegt das aber hinter dem Vorhang", wandte eine der Kunstturnerinnen ein. "Wie sollen die uns sehen? Oder wird der Stoff noch angehoben?"  
Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles bleibt so, wie es jetzt ist."  
Die fragenden Gesichter der Anwesenden wurden sichtbar länger.  
"Meint ihr, ich lasse euch drei Monate üben, damit am Ende nichts mehr von der Nummer übrig bleibt?!" Catherine klang weniger enttäuscht und mehr so, als wolle sie die Artisten anfeuern. Und es wirkte. Ihre überzeugende Haltung und ihre unerschütterlichen Worte wischten auch die letzten Zweifel fort.  
Die ratlosen Gesichter entspannten sich und einer Ameisenhorde gleich, stoben die Akrobaten auseinander und jeder nahm seinen einstudierten Platz ein.

"Das war knapp." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen hatte sich auf Trowas Gesicht ausgebreitet. "Ich dachte schon, sie würden sich weigern, so aufzutreten."  
"Du kannst das auch nicht nachfühlen. Du spielst doch sowieso so gerne Chamäleon und fügst dich in den Hintergrund ein, oder nicht?", quittierte Catherine Trowas neckende Worte. "Aber wenn du wüsstest, wie knapp das ganze Projekt sowieso schon ist", fügte sie für Trowa kaum hörbar hinzu.  
Trowa sah an der hellen Stoffwand empor. Eine nachdenkliche Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet und er schien etwas abzuwägen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welchen Sinn dieser Vorhang haben soll, aber es wird schon einen geben. Und irgendwann wirst du ja mit der Sprache rausrücken müssen."  
"Danke", entgegnete Catherine erleichtert. Sie begann damit, sich aufzulockern. "Lass dich nicht von den Geräuschen irritieren", riet sie Trowa, der abwinkte.  
"Dafür sind wir ja Profis", entgegnete Trowa.

Das Training lief tatsächlich viel anders ab als sonst. Der Blick in den Zuschauerraum fehlte mehr, als zuerst vermutet und die ungewöhnliche Stellung der Spots, die die Rücken der Artisten von schräg unten anstrahlten, trug noch ihres dazu bei.  
Aber nicht nur die Geräuschkulisse und die Position der Akrobaten waren neu, auch das Geschehen um sie herum. Selbst Direktor Hawthorne stand am Manegeneingang und beobachtete die Proben seiner Angestellten. Er hatte einen Arm vor der Brust verschränkt und zwirbelte mit seiner freien Hand nachdenklich seinen Bart.  
Trowa, der sich auf Catherine konzentrieren musste, konnte es trotz aller Übung nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz zur Zeltdecke ging, als ein kaum hörbarer Luftzug das fliegende Objekt ankündigte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Trowa ein längliches Gebilde aus bunten, flatternden Stofffetzen, das über ihre Köpfe hinweg gezogen wurde und auf der anderen Seite der Manege auf die gleiche geheimnisvolle Weise verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war.  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern folgte und das Licht flackerte einige Male. Dann ging das Licht auf der Bühne vollkommen aus und auch die Hintergrundgeräusche wurden leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.  
Trowa brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass es zur Show gehörte.  
"Nach dem Training erkläre ich es dir", raunte ihm Catherine zu, als hätte sie die Gedanken des jungen Mannes gelesen.

Als die Proben am späten Abend beendet waren, nahm Catherine Trowa beiseite. Bevor sie das Hauptzelt verließen, kam der Lichttechniker angehastet und drückte Catherine einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand.  
"Jetzt können wir gehen", wandte sich die junge Frau an ihren Begleiter, der geduldig gewartet hatte und verließ mit ihm zusammen das Zirkuszelt.

"Du hast die Ehre, als erster die Vorpremiere unserer Nummer sehen zu dürfen", plauderte Catherine heiter drauflos, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Wohnwagen aufschloss und Trowa hinein bat.  
"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", wollte Catherine von Trowa wissen, der an der kleinen Essgruppe Platz genommen hatte und die Frage mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln verneinte.  
Die gute Stimmung der jungen Frau wirkte ansteckend und Trowa wollte endlich den Grund dafür wissen.  
Catherine nahm den schwarzen Chip, den sie von dem Lichttechniker bekommen hatte. Sie ging auf den Bildschirm zu, der sich an einer der Wände des mobilen Wagens befand und schob den Chip in den schmalen Schlitz der Kontrollfläche. Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete Catherine den Bildschirm ein, auf dem es gleich darauf lebendig wurde.

Eine Kamera schaltete sich ein. Das verwackelte Bild wurde herangezoomt und scharfgestellt, bis es stabil war. Zu erkennen war die Manege des Zirkus aus Sicht der Zuschauer, kurz vor den Proben von heute.  
Der weiße Vorhang, der die Arena von den Zuschauern abteilte, war bereits zugezogen und dahinter ließen sich einige unscharfe Konturen ausmachen.  
In der gleichen Sekunde, in der Trowa nachfragen wollte, flammten die Spots aus allen Seiten des Zeltes auf und Trowa schloss seinen Mund verblüfft wieder.  
Die Lichter strahlten den weißen Stoff an und projezierten ein buntes Bild darauf.  
Gebannt sah Trowa auf den Bildschirm, auf dem man nun erkannte, dass der Vorhang in der Manege als riesige Leinwand diente. Eine Berglandschaft, die wie eine chinesische Tuschezeichnung wirkte, erstrahlte auf dem Stoff. Hinter sattgrünen Wiesen und Bambuswäldern hoben sich Berge mit abgerundeten Gipfeln hervor.  
Die Melodie ihrer Shownummer erklang und mit ihr die zu der Szene passenden Geräusche. Vogelgezwitscher eiferte mit einem heiter plätschernden Bach um die Wette und Grillen zirpten in dem fedrigen Ufergras im Vordergrund.  
Die Lichter wurden etwas gedimmt und dann tauchten die ersten Artisten auf. Zumindest das, was hinter dem Vorhang noch von ihnen zu erkennen war. Ihre Schatten.

Schattenvögeln gleich schwangen sich die Trapezkünstler an ihren Schaukeln hinter dem Stoffvorhang, dass es von vorne wirkte als fliegen sie tatsächlich am Himmel entlang.  
Die Konturen der Akrobaten, die Trowa für Teile des Bühnenbildes gehalten hatte, lösten sich langsam aus den Schatten des Grases am Boden der Leinwand und verwandelten sich in Tiere, die umher huschten. Schildkröten krochen gemächlich aus dem Ufergras, auf einem Stein schlief eine Schlange, die kurz ihren Kopf hob, und zwei Füchse tollten Purzelbaumschlagend auf der Wiese umher.  
Trowa konnte seine Augen nicht vom Bildschirm lösen. Das war also Catherines Nummer?! Dafür hatte sie alle vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem sie sie im Unklaren über ihre eigentlichen Idee gelassen und niemandem etwas von der Endversion erzählt hatte?! Alles ergab jetzt einen Sinn. Der riesige Vorhang, der die Manege abteilte und auch das indirekte Licht.  
Der junge Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Der Auftakt der Nummer ging zu Ende und der Hauptteil begann. Das musste ihr Einsatz sein, dachte Trowa noch, als er auch schon Catherines und seinen Schatten auf der Leinwand sah. Und kurz darauf fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, als ihre Akrobatiknummer begann.  
Jede Position, die sie beiden einnahmen, wurde zu einer Schattenfigur und mit jedem fließenden Wechsel entstanden neue Wesen, je nachdem wie sie ihre Körper bogen. Aus den beiden Menschen, die gerade noch durch die Landschaft spaziert waren, wurden auf einmal zwei Kraniche, die im seichten Flussufer wateten, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder ihre Menschenform anzunehmen.  
Ihre sich ständig wandelnden Figuren erzählten mit allen anderen Artisten die ganze Geschichte, auf der die Show basierte. Die Lichter änderten sich passend zu der jeweiligen Szene und die Positionen, von denen er gedacht hatte, er würde damit Catherine nur Hilfestellung geben, entpuppten sich ebenfalls als Teil der Choreografie.  
Die Manege lebte. Auch das rätselhafte Stoffgebilde tauchte wieder auf. In Schlangenlinien zog es am Himmel der Leinwand vorüber. Es war Yu, der Drache, von dem die Geschichte handelte.

Zufrieden sah Catherine zu Trowa, der bewegungslos am Tisch saß, seinen Kopf auf seine fest ineinander verschränkten Hände gestützt hatte und fassungslos auf den Bildschirm vor sich starrte.  
Wenn schon einer, der selbst an der Nummer mitwirkte, die Show so gespannt verfolgte, jede Bewegung, die die Artisten machten, förmlich in sich aufsog, dann mussten sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was die Zuschauer wohl davon halten würden, dachte Catherine bei sich. Es fehlte nur noch der endgültige Segen.  
Die junge Frau warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Hawthorne musste seine Kopie der Aufnahme mittlerweile auch haben und sah sie sich hoffentlich auch an. Das nervöse Kribbeln tauchte wieder in Catherines Bauch auf. Es hatte sie durch die letzten Monate fast unaufhörlich begleitet und heute abend war es besonders stark.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, schrak Catherine aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
Draußen stand Elena, die Schlangenfrau, und drückte Catherine ein Päckchen in die Hand. "Hier, ich habe sie fertig bekommen."  
"Vielen Dank", Catherine umarmte ihr Gegenüber kurz und kehrte zurück in den Wohnwagen.

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlosch und die Show war zu Ende.  
Das erste Mal seit einer viertel Stunde löste Trowa seine Blicke von dem Bildschirm. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine Augen sahen Catherine erstaunt an. Die Überraschung war ihr anscheinend gelungen, dachte die junge Frau still bei sich.  
"Das ist für dich", sagte Catherine und schob das Päckchen, das ihr Elena gebracht hatte, über den Tisch zu Trowa hin.  
Trowa löste das Papier um das Päckchen und hob den zusammengefalteten Stoff heraus. Sprachlos starrte er auf das bunte Trikot mit dem gekräuselten Rüschenrand in der Taille.  
"Das ist für mich?", hakte Trowa ungläubig nach und sah verwirrt zwischen dem Bühnenoutfit und Catherine hin und her, die ihm nun lachend das Trikot aus den Händen nahm.  
"Nein, das ist meines. Dein Kostüm ist das andere." Catherine gab Trowa einen Anzug aus dünnem Stoff. "Probier es in Ruhe an, aber ich denke, es gefällt dir." Sie begleitet Trowa noch zur Tür ihres Wohnwagens. "Übernächste Woche ist Premiere, dann brauchst du es."  
Trowa öffnete die Tür. Er machte einen Schritt nach draußen, hielt aber auf der obersten Stufe inne, als er merkte, dass jemand vor ihm auf der Treppe stand.  
Es war Direktor Hawthorne. Die Pfeife, die in seinem Mundwinkel klemmte, glimmte mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, orange auf.  
"Ihr habt den Hauptact - für jede Vorstellung", grummelte Hawthorne knapp. Dann drehte er sich um, stieg die Treppe zum Wohnwagen hinab und verschwand im Dunkel zwischen den anderen Zelten und Wagen.  
Als der Direktor weg war, löste sich Catherines angespannte Mimik und ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, das Trowa erwiderte.

**TBC**


	5. Yu

**Kapitel 5: Yu**

.....~ * ~.....

_... Das Wehklagen der Schatten erreichte schließlich die Ohren und auch das Herz des Donnergottes, der, von den trauernden Schattenkreaturen angerührt, sein Tun zu bedauern begann.  
__Um das von ihm begangene Unrecht zu sühnen, gab der Donnergott jedem der Schatten einen Körper zur Seite und nach und nach füllte sich die Erde wieder mit Leben ..._

_.....~ * ~....._

_**Mai, AC 198, Abend der Premiere**_

Ehe sie es sich versahen, waren die zwei Wochen bis zur Premiere vergangen. Die Show über die Legende des tapferen Drachen Yu saß perfekt und dem tosenden Jubel nach zu schließen, der bei den ersten Nummern des Abends aus dem Zelt erscholl, war die Vorstellung ausverkauft.  
Rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte unter den wartenden Akrobaten, die sich im Vorzelt versammelt hatten und auf den Beginn ihrer Nummer warteten.  
Die laue Abendluft, die von draußen in das Vorzelt der Artisten drang, roch bereits nach Sommer und die Akrobaten glichen in ihren bunten Kostümen einem Meer aus Blumen.

Catherine fand Trowa, der zwischen den übrigen Artisten vor einem Spiegel stand und sein seitenverkehrtes Gegenüber betrachtete. Er trug das neue Kostüm und strich gedankenverloren über das aufgestickte Antlitz des Drachen, das seine Brust zierte.  
Bunte, festgenähte Bänder bildeten die Landschaft im Hintergrund des Kostüms. Der Leib des durch die Luft tanzenden Drachen wand sich in großen Bögen um Trowas Körper herum und war reichlich mit Pailletten verziert, die die Schuppen des fliegenden Fabeltiers darstellen sollten.  
Alles an Trowa glitzerte und schimmerte, je nachdem wie er sich bewegte.  
"Ich sehe aus wie ein Clown", entfuhr es Trowa unbeabsichtigt. Kurz darauf realisierte er, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Ratlos sah er zu Catherine neben ihm, die ihn genauso perplex anblickte.  
Dann brachen beide in lautes Lachen aus.

"Du siehst ganz und gar nicht wie ein Clown aus", widersprach Catherine nach einer Weile ihrem Showpartner, der wieder in den Spiegel sah. Sie betrachtete sich Trowa. Sein ungeschminktes Gesicht wirkte so zufrieden wie noch nie zuvor, seit sie sich kannten. Seine Augen blickten offen und neugierig und seinen Mund umspielte ein stolzes Lächeln. Es war nicht mehr nötig, dass er sich hinter einer Maske verbarg. Er hatte ein Gesicht und hatte es immer gehabt.  
"Meinst du, dass du deinen Beruf zum Hobby machen könntest?"  
Trowas Augen trafen im Spiegel auf Catherines.  
"Dann wäre der Zirkus etwas mehr für dich, als nur eine Beschäftigung, für die du bezahlt wirst."  
Trowa wandte seine Blicke von Catherine ab. Vorsehung nannten Menschen ihre unbewusst eingeschlagenen Wege, wenn diese sich als richtig herausstellten. Und alle seine Wege, egal wie verworren und dunkel sie auch waren, hatten ihn bisher immer wieder an den gleichen Punkt zurückgeführt - zum Zirkus. Das war keine Vorsehung. Es musste etwas anderes sein, aber Trowa fiel nicht ein, was.

Das Klatschen und die Zugabe-Rufe aus der Manege kündeten vom Ende der noch laufenden Nummer. Dann verließen ihre Vorgänger die Manege und der Direktor kündigte eine viertelstündige Pause an. Zeit für die Arbeiter, das Stahlgerüst aufzubauen.  
Zusammen mit den anderen Akrobaten versammelte sich Trowa in der Zwischenzeit neben dem Eingang zur Manege. Er zwang seine unbewusst geballten Hände zur Ruhe. Die Augen geschlossen, atmete er tief ein und aus und ging ein letztes Mal die Nummer in Gedanken Schritt für Schritt durch.

Die Pause endete und der Direktor sagte die nächste Nummer an. Ihre Nummer.  
Erst jetzt öffnete Trowa wieder seine Augen. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen spürte er Catherines Anwesenheit. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Die Geste strahlte eine Sicherheit aus, die selbstverständlich schien, und gab ihm zusätzliche Kraft, die ihn die Schultern straffen und den Kopf heben ließ.  
Und jetzt fiel Trowa das Wort ein, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Zuhause.  
"Hals- und Beinbruch", flüsterte ihm Catherine zu und dann betraten sie unter dem aufbrandenden Applaus der Zuschauer die Manege.

.....~ * ~.....

_... Von dieser Zeit an folgt einem jedem Ding ein Schatten auf dem Fuße und nie mehr wieder mussten die Schatten körperlos und einsam ihr Schicksal beklagen. Denn dank der Schlauheit des großen Drachen Yu und der Großmütigkeit des Donnergottes, kann mit den Qi Qiao Ban, den sieben Teilen des Himmels, auf Erden alles nachgeformt und zu neuem Leben erweckt werden ..._

.....~ **Ende** ~.....


End file.
